Until Tonight
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: I sighed, eyes closing against the world as I felt Dean’s fingers digging into my shoulders, manipulating the tense and tender flesh held within. Dean/Castiel


**Summary:** written for the dean/castiel kink meme running on LiveJournal for the following prompt from LJ user karaq -

It's tough being an angel of the lord, ya know...suddenly limited to a human body and not always taking properly care of it - so I'd like to see Dean offering and giving Castiel a massage.

**Disclaimer**:All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes

**Until tonight.**

I sighed, eyes closing against the world as I felt Dean's fingers digging into my shoulders, manipulating the tense and tender flesh held within, soothing away the cramps and stress from fatigued muscles with a skill I hadn't expected Dean to have. A moan escaped my lips, as Dean worked at a particularly troublesome knot near my neck, moaning again when Dean slowed almost to a stop.

"Is this hurting, Cas?" Dean asked, leaning in so close, I could feel his warmth pressing against my back, could feel the cool metal of his amulet draping against the bare skin of my neck, making me shiver slightly, pleasurably. He was so close, I could smell the deodorant he'd used that morning, and the faint lingering smell of his leather jacket. Both smells I would always associate with Dean forevermore.

I reached up, and clutched his hand, squeezed his fingers gently in encouragement. I didn't think that Dean was capable of purposefully causing pain - least of all to me. I'd seen, had witnessed him in his quieter moments, had seen the sorrow in his eyes when he'd seen suffering, had seen how gentle he was when he was alone with me, had seen how loving he could be when I took to his bed.

"No, you're not hurting me. It feels ... good," I said, gruffly, opening my eyes to cast a look up at Dean standing over me.

I smiled at him reassuringly. Dean was watching me intently, green eyes riveted to mine and he smiled slightly back at me.

"Why do you push yourself so hard, Cas?" he asked, gently. "You must realize that the human body can't take the punishment that an angel's body can - if you guys even have bodies."

I chuckled at that, then said - "Of course we have bodies, Dean, just not in the sense that you know them. I am not used to this vessel, or his capabilities yet."

And it was true. Jimmy Novak was the only vessel durable enough to contain my true form, and it was in his blood to be a vessel for an angel, but still, that did not mean that I knew how to look after him properly. I did not know what it truly meant to be human after all. It was harder than I imagined. I tried my best, healed him when necessary, but still it was hard. Jimmy was not an angel. Jimmy was all too human.

As though picking up on my exhaustion, on how limited I felt in a weaker body, when I had first entered the motel room a half hour ago, Dean had offered me a massage. I'd gratefully accepted the offer, after accessing Jimmy's memories as to what the word massage meant.

"Please, carry on. I was enjoying that," I said, never dropping my gaze from his.

A small smile crossed Dean's face at that, before he leant down and pressed a kiss to my mouth, gentle, warm, loving. I closed my eyes, a moan dropping from my lips, soon swallowed by Dean's kisses.

Dean broke away from the kiss, a pleased smile lighting up his face, his eyes, making him look truly alive in that one instant. He started kneading at my shoulders again, firmer this time, digging his fingers firmly into my flesh, and I sighed, moaned, and dropped my head forward at Dean's urging. I felt his fingers working their way across the back of my neck, tension dropping away piece by shining piece.

I unfurled my wings, stretching them out across the room, easing the tension that radiated along their length, and cried out in pleasure when Dean's fingers traced their way down my back, to massage the taut muscles at the base of my wings. The sensation felt so good, so right and Dean repeated the gesture again, when another cry of pleasure ripped from my chest, fingers digging into the firm surface of the bed beneath me, as my wings shivered beneath Dean's attentions.

I felt my borrowed body react, erection pressing against my pants, as Dean continued to pull and knead at the knots at the base of my wings. I cried out his name, begging him not to stop, even when the tension had long since dropped away, loving the way his fingers felt against my wings, loved the way that he stroked at wingtip and wing-base, and I lost control - I came with a cry of his name, dropping from parted lips amongst pleasured moans and gasps and that's when I heard Dean chuckle.

I looked up at him, gasps still bursting from my restricted throat, before asking - "What's so funny, Dean?"

"I've just found your weak spot, Cas," he said, with another smile that hinted at so much more. "Now I know the best way to turn you on ..."

I didn't say anything to that at first, just reached up for another kiss, revelling in the hunger that met me when Dean responded to me.

"Tonight, Dean. We have all night, tonight," I promised, giving him an intent look, which Dean held unflinchingly.

"Until tonight," he said, gently, sealing the deal with another hungry kiss.

fin.


End file.
